Lux Aeterna
by Silenced Ash
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has never had an intriguing life. Sure he was beaten, starved, and scorned, but it wasn't all that special to him. Then he stole the forbidden scroll and everything changed. Now as Sparda Vergil, what will have changed? Naruto/DMC xover


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry. It's a shame. I also do not own Bleach.

Fire. Red baleful eyes that seemed to hold hell itself in their depths stared down on a man in a sewer. Cold, ice blue eyes stared unflinchingly into the eyes of hell itself, not blinking, not moving, not even reacting.

"Pathetic.." A deep growl emanated from a cage of gold. The speaker's voice was dark and deep. It seemed almost annoyed, at what?

"You are one to talk." The man replied. His voice was aristocratic, cold, and emotionless. The creature behind the cage, enveloped in darkness, responded with a vicious growl.

"YOU PUNY FLESHBAG! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE…." The beast roared in anger, yet before he could finish his thoughts, the man interrupted.

"We both know Kyuubi, you aren't getting out anytime soon. My will alone is strong enough to keep you there. I own you. Your chakra is mine; your power is mine. Suffer. It suits you." Another angry roar ripped through the air as the man turned and vanished as the surroundings began to change. Roars of agony and fury resounded through the empty air.

-Meanwhile-

Icy blue eyes opened, with a groan a man, appearing to be in his twenties, stood up. Finally he was awake! He realized all too soon that he was chained down. Before that may have presented a problem. Not any more.

With a single tug, he ripped the chains off their very foundations and ripped them apart. Idiots, they made a big mistake in changing him like this. In truth, he wasn't in his twenties. No he was twelve. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he had recently failed his genin exam for the third time. At that time a teacher named Mizuki told him that there was a backup test. A test so he could finally make genin.

He was all too eager.

He had succeeded in stealing the forbidden scroll, and had even succeeded in learning a couple of jutsu's from it. He had learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Bunshin Daibakuha, and he was working on the basics for the Rasengan. His control was horrible.

However Mizuki was a traitor, and had betrayed him. He was winning, until Mizuki took a potion of some sort and mutated into some kind of cat creature. That was when all things went to hell. Mizuki killed Umino Iruka, a man who Naruto considered a brother, and he captured Naruto under the orders of one Orochimaru.

Naruto would show them that this was a mistake.

He was experimented on, and Orochimaru had somehow transferred his soul into a dead body, kept perfectly preserved. Thanks to the bond between them, Kyuubi came along for the ride. He kept his memories, sure, but they weren't all his own anymore.

He was, in essence, Sparda Vergil, albeit with some additions. However soon thereafter Konoha found the outpost, and Orochimaru abandoned him in the dungeons. He wasn't found unfortunately, but then again, once the anesthetics wore off, he could free himself rather easily. The problem was getting back to Konoha, but then, did he even want to go back? He would need to go to some sort of hidden village to become a shinobi, sure, but did he really want to live in Konoha? Where he nearly died on a daily basis? He decided that the answer…at first at least, was no.

Iwa had a grudge against Konoha nins, and though he wasn't a Konoha nin, he DID live there. Kiri was out, he had heard about the brutal genin exam and frankly he didn't want that. Suna was out, they'd probably rat him out to Konoha. Oto equaled snake bastard so it was out. That only left Kumo, but even that wasn't necessarily great. He was stuck. It was either Kumo or Konoha. He did have emotional attachments however. He would have to find a map. Donning the clothes that Vergil wore up until his death, he slicked his silver hair back, and searched.

--Meanwhile in Wave Country…--

Two weeks later in Wave Country …

(A/N: My memory of the wave arc is fuzzy so forgive me please. Actually now that I think about it I've only seen a part of it, mainly the part where he unleashes the fox's chakra. That's about all I've seen of that battle)

"NO! If you dare touch him I swear, I will bite my tongue and drown in my own blood! You need a hostage right?!" A feminine cry rang through the air. Vergil scowled and sped up, trying to find the source of the cry. What he saw made his scowl deepen in disgust. Two samurai were ganging up on a woman and a young child. Defenseless innocents! Unforgivable…

"Kid you better be thankful for your mother. Otherwise you wouldn't even be here." One of the samurai sneered. Inari struggled.

"Leave my mother alone!" The samurai scowled and turned around. He was about to speak, but then a click was heard. All at once both samurai's widened their eyes before they split into two equal halves vertically, blood spewed out of both halves, covering both the kid and the woman with blood. Both people widened their eyes at the carnage, both confused as to how their attackers died. A voice startled them both out of their thoughts.

"No challenge…" The voice was cold an unfamiliar. Abruptly they both swerved around to find the source of the voice. Vergil sighed.

"I assume you know who sent your attackers?" Vergil asked, he was going to make whoever sent those two samurai pay. His icy blue eyes held a flicker of rage before he got his emotions under control. The woman answered, albeit hesitantly. Understandable, considering that she was about to be captured.

"G-Gato.." The womans voice sang through the air like a melody.

"Gato….Gato will die this day." Vergil mumbled to himself before turning around, and asking one final question.

"Why is he after you?" Vergil inquired.

Tsunami answered softly. " My father is building a bridge…if it's complete Gato will have no hold on this country." Vergil's scowl seemed permanently etched onto his face. He felt disgusted at Gato, sure he knew that Gato was evil once he heard that he sent the samurai after a kid and woman, but this was just too much. Tyrants were high on Vergil's 'I hate' list. At least he had an idea of where Gato would appear. With a quick look back, Vergil simply…vanished. Watch out Gato, there was hell to pay, and Vergil was the tax collector from hell.

…At the Bridge….

Blood was stained everywhere. In the water, on the grass, on the stone….blood ran everywhere. The sound of a thousand birds rang through the air. A man with gravity defying silver hair held his palm downward, lightning gathering around the palm. With a yell of 'RAIKIRI' he charged another man, a man wearing bandages around his face, with a huge zanbato. Zabuza's assistant, Haku, was knocked unconscious fighting two genin, including the last Uchiha. This was it. He was going to die here. Indeed, Kakashi, the man with silver hair, charged Zabuza, and impaled him on his lightning covered hand.

Suddenly another noise filled the air. The noise of…clapping. He turned abruptly, and gasped.

"Damn Zabuza, not even a chibi devil…ha." A pudgy man spoke, his voice laced with amusement. " Good thing I wasn't going to pay you anyway. It would've been a waste of money. Tazuna surrender now, currently my men have taken your daughter hostage. Most likely they are pleasure themselves now." Gato sneered. " Alright boys, kill the rest, except for the women. You can…" Gato began, but he was cut off by a second voice.

This second voice was cold, hard… "When I was passing through here, I did not expect THIS to happen. Hiding behind missing ninjas and mercenaries, crushing the economy under an iron fist. How despicable. Those samurai that you sent to capture that mans daughter, can hardly be called a samurai. Their sword skills were atrocious." Kakashi turned abruptly to see the speaker, and saw one man. The one man who would be the executioner of Gato's forces and Gato himself.

It was Vergil.

Gato sneered. As if one man could defeat an army! The mere thought was laughable! Of course, it didn't help that he was overconfident in his thugs ability."Men, show this man how outmatched he is!"

All at once the mercenaries charged. Gato laughed, he was assured of his victory! This man would fall! Vergil scoffed and smirked. The mercenaries didn't know what hit them. A click resounded through the air, as if one was…sheathing a blade? All of a sudden the mercenaries surrounding Vergil were cut in twain, blood spewing out of their mutilated bodies. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sheer display of speed displayed. Vergil, still smirking, began walking forward, while unsheathing his katana once more. Not a speck of blood marred it's perfect blade! A true testament to Vergil's speed. His target was clear.

He was walking toward Gato, who was now scared out of his wits. This was no man, this was a devil, a demon, a monster! Any mercenary that stood in his way was cut in half. It was not long before Vergil stood in front of him. Gato heard only one word before his head was separated from his body.

"Checkmate." Vergil's voice was amused, as if he had not killed 200 men. With a simple flourish of his sword, and his blade was pristine once more. He turned around and observed the shinobi, and what he saw made him sigh in disappointment. This was what Leaf was capable of? Hell none of the genin were even conscious! He had noticed that the one he used to have a crush on, Haruno Sakura, fainted after the slaughter was over. He shook his head, and smirked. What he said next nearly made Kakashi faint in shock.

"Well well…Inu-san, it's been a while. I believe the last time we saw each other was on my eighth birthday after you rescued me from a mob…"Vergil adopted a mock thinking pose, and Kakashi gasped out.

"_Naruto!?_"

A/N: I am not that satisfied with this chapter, but it can't be helped, at least when one has limited knowledge of the events. I merely went by ear. Here's a few notes:Firstly, the harem. It consists of Naruto x Yugito x Yukie x Ayame x Fem Haku x Tsume x Kurenai. Secondly, Naruto/Vergil can perform all the moves DMC3 Vergil can( I would add Yamato's moves from DMC 4 but I don't have the game so I don't know anything about them). In addition to those however, he also has access to the Getsuga Tensho, Cero, and Bala. There are a few notes on each as well. Yamato is the only weapon he has where he has access to all three moves, however none are as powerful as they are on his other weapons. When he uses Beowulf he can't use Getsuga Tensho, but his Cero's and Bala's are much more powerful. When he uses both Force Edge and Yamato, on the other hand, He can't use Cero or Bala, but his Getsuga Tensho's are both more powerful, and come out twice as fast and frequent.

I have a poll or two for my readers this chapter: Should Vergil/ Naruto leave Konoha for another village after the Sasuke Retrieval arc? If he does should he go to Kumo, Yuki, or Kiri?

I was sorely tempted to use Sparda himself instead of Vergil, but I don't think it's that interesting since we've never seen his abilities beyond a clone of Dante. Personality wise, Naruto/Vergil( I'm still not sure which one I should use…I've been using Vergil..) is going to be a less hyperactive, smarter, Naruto. I will insert some sarcasm and cynicism, but it's mainly Naruto personality wise. Yes he will be cold to his enemies usually, but meh.

Finally I think I owe a few apologies. I will be focusing on this, DBD, and SNS, so the Hellsing/Bleach crossover I have planned will mainly be a side story, but updating will be slow anyway. To be honest, I'm kinda lazy( hey I'm enjoying my vacation!) and I have a sort of writers block. Therefore I must also apologize if this and upcoming chapters aren't up the expectations the first chapter of DBD set. I think I'm special in writers block…ideas still come but the words don't…. gah. Anyway, that should be all, so Read and Review.


End file.
